New Duck
PlotEdit It's Tina's birthday, and after visiting her grave, Daffy decides that it's time for a new girlfriend, as he believes Tina would want him to. Possible ScrptEdit (Usual opening theme) (as Lyndsey walks into the lounge, she finds Daffy upset) Lyndsey: Are you okay Daffy? Whats wrong?, you miss Tina dont you? Daffy: (Looking sad) It's her birthday today, we was planning to go to Italy together, but she has to spend her birthday in the ground!...that Despicble person did this! Im going to visit her grave, wanna come? Lyndsey: Yeah, why not! (At the cemetery, it's raining..Daffy and Lyndsey stand in front of Tina's grave) Daffy: (talking to Lyndsey) She was so beautifal..beautifal long brown hair, brown eyes, amazing personality, she was my life! now it's been ripped from me! Lyndsey; I know it's hard to lose somebody you love, but it's life...but in the end you'll meet someone new, Im sure Tina would want you to be happy. Daffy: I already did meet someone, i known her my whole life...she's nothing like me, she's not greedy, selfish, lame or a freak. Lyndsey: Melissa? Daffy: No, ... you! Lyndsey: (shocked) Me!, but Daffy, Im a human and your a duck? would'nt that be weird? and you do know I'm with Ven right? Daffy: You are my next Tina...i love you Lyndsey, Iv'e had many girlfriends in my time, but they are nothing like you! Lyndsey: Daffy! Stop, lets get you home, have a hot bath and have some sleep! we'll talk in the morning. (in Kowalski's lab, Daffy decides to take a piece of Lyndsey's hair, to create a clone.) Daffy: (talking to himself) Wow, nice lab Kowalski...say what does this thing do? (Electric orb zaps him)...Ouuuchh!...a cloning machine..why would Kowalski need a clone machine?...That's it!, if Lyndsey wont be my girlfriend, i'll make my own Lyndsey-verison duck girlfriend! now i need hair..but where? (Daffy grabs a sample of Lyndsey's hair, while she's sleeping) Daffy: Now if i place the lock in the machine, yes...oh now what?...Male or Female (presses female)....yes, yes! It's Alive!! (Lyndsey duck comes out of machine) Lyndsey Duck: (Looks at Daffy dazed) Daffy: You,...you are gorgeous (The Next morning) Lyndsey: Daffy, we need to talk... Daffy: Not now, Lyndsey, my girlfriend needs me.. Lyndsey: Girlfriend? you dont have a girlfriend? Daffy: Lyndsey, meet Lyndsey Duck.. Lyndsey: (shocked) WHAT!! Lyndsey Duck: Hi, your name Lyndsey too? Lyndsey: Daffy, what did you do? Daffy: I found Kowalski's cloning machine..then took a strand of your hair...then wa-la Kowalski: (behind Daffy) You used my Machine!!...Daffy you do know it's my..MY lab, you are never to go in there! ok? Daffy: '''Sorry, Where shall we go for our date? '''Lyndsey Duck: Date? whats a date? Daffy: I'll tell ya Lyndsey Duck: Ok'ay' (At the bowling ally...Daffy tries bowling but fails) Lyndsey Duck: This seems cool, what is it called? Daffy: Bowling, I've been a few times...we had a bowling tournament once, i had Bugs, Pete, Marvin and Porky on the team...but i kept mucking it up..but we lost to that smug Terry. look at this...(Daffy bowls but misses the pins)...see, im rubbish Lyndsey Duck: (giggles) let me give it a try (she bowls but same thing happens and misses)...Oh? Daffy: Looks like we both need practice..ooh free hotdogs you coming? (At goodie HQ) Henry: (sarcasticly) I wonder how Daffy and Lyndsey's date are going? (then laughs) Tom: Aww dont be so harsh Henry,.you'll have a date soon and wouldn't like it if we laughed Henry: (whilst laughing) Yeah but it's so funny...two ducks..bowling Lyndsey: Hrmm, I bet my duck self is a good bowler.. (Daffy and Lyndsey Duck return) Henry: (Laughs) Lyndsey Duck: (giggles) What's so funny? Lisa: Ignore him..did you have a good time? Daffy: Sure! Now let me tell ya, your'e not secretly evil or plotting with Vanitas are you? Lyndsey Duck: Van - Who? Daffy: Never mind. My last girlfriend Cindy or so to say tricked me into liking her so she could gain information to our nemesis..Vanitas until we caught her red-handed. Lyndsey Duck: You know i will never let anyone ever hurt you. Daffy: Yeah! (End Of Episode) Gallery Daffy and Lyndsey's date.png|Lyndsey and Daffy Bowling